Dreams I've Longed to Remember
by shyxsakura
Summary: chapter 3 is up!! Relena is trapped in the darkness of her world, her world other wise known as her dreamland. the place where all her hopes and dreams come true. the place where she can meet heero, her love. ( r&r .. onegai. i suck at summaries)
1. dreams ive longed to remember

Dreams I've Longed to Remember  
  
Authors notes: Konnichiwa!! This is Christina aka Tina here!! This will be my first Gundam Wing fanfic, onegai go easy on your reviews. Eeh, well-please review, it would really help. This story is from Relina's point of view. In this story, Relina is not a princess or a queen--she's a regular girl. Well, she's known to be a princess but she doesn't have the responsibilites of one. She goes to school and does what every normal girl does. . if you don't get it, you're get it later on. Well, r&r!!  
  
Title: Dreams I've Longed to Remember Author: Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto (IeNV1eeU@yahoo.com) e-mail me!! Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any anime in this world. . Warning: My grammer sucks, so beware. If you review about how bad it is. . . I'm going to post your review in my next chapter . . very embarassing.  
  
Prologue: My Dreamland  
  
(Relina's p.o.v)  
Life comes cheap..especially mine. - Heero Yuy  
  
Wandering alone in the dark. No one to protect me; no one to be with me. I'm all alone. I watched as two couples ahead of me ran off to be alone, to be alone with their love. They don't want a young girl like me to interfere. A young, lonely girl like me. Sighing, I looked up to the stars. Heero, I miss you.. .. I helplessly felt my eyes being filled with teas as I continued on thinking of him, my one and only, my Prince of the stars. The stars twinkled in response to my thoughts-to my dreams. Baka Relina, crying over the same boy over and over again. Baka..baka. " Baka! Heero Yuy, I'm coming to find you!" my voice surrounded me- enveloped me, taking me back to the place I've known so well.. .. my dreamland.  
  
Follow your emotions and you'll live a good life - Heero Yuy  
  
To be continued Authors notes: So, do you like it so far? Well, please review. . helpful comments are appreciated!! 


	2. my dreamland

Title: Dreams I've Longed to Remember

Author: Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto

Chapter one: My Dreamland

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Authors notes: yay! Here's chapter one. Arigato minna-san for reading this and arigato for those who reviewed. Welp, enjoy the chapter!

My Dreamland

            My dreamland, the place where all my hopes and dreams come true. My other life; my second home. I go there to dream, think, and do the unthinkable. I go there when I'm hurt, sad - which is almost all the time. Depressing, actually. 

            Most of the time when I'm there, I think about him. Him, the one who ruined my life. Him, the one who left over and over again. Yet, I still love and long for him. I am no longer the girl whom you have watched grow from a regular girl to a princess, a queen, then a.. .. .. 

            " Relena, are you okay?"

I have left my dreamland, back to the darkness of reality. The cruelty of love; the pain and sufferings of the soul.

Darkness all around me. So silent, unmoving.

            " Relena.."

A voice calling out to me.

            " Relena.."

A voice crying out my name.

            " Please."

            A voice!

I opened my eyes and saw Hilde to my right. I am back at my mansion, in the safety of my room.

"Hilde, what happened?" my voice barely came. It wouldn't listen to my instructions; it refused to be heard.

She looked at me with teas in her eyes, "Relena, oh Relena. You're alive!" 

She began to weep uncontrollably, my arms pulled her close as I breathed in the scent of her perfume, Innocence.

" You were found unconscious on the ground. Duo was jogging when he saw you. You were lying so still and and and.." 

She pulled me closer and whispered, " Don't ever do that again. You are like my sister. Without you.."

            ' Relena'

Another voice, a man's voice.

            ' Come back.'

Darkness surrounded me. My vision left me, abandoned me when I needed it most.

            ' Relena'

The darkness continued on, swallowing me, wrapping me around its fingers. 

            ' Dream again.'

No, I don't want to.. no iie! Iie! I mustn't Hilde needs me. I can't leave her.

            ' Do you not want to leave her, or is it that you can't leave her?'

I...I don't know.

Helpless, all alone, no one to protect me; my tears turn into rivers. Carries me out to the blackness of the ocean.

---------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes: I finally finished chapter one. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Remember to review! I already have the second chapter written up, I just need to type it. So, to make things go a little faster. . some * ahem* reviews might help. 

Also if it's okay. . please rate this. 1-10 - ten being best. one being worst.

If you're going to flame me, please give me a reason why you don't like it. 

If you want to talk to me. . e-mail me at

IeNV1eeU@yahoo.com

or 

ashyboylova@yahoo.com

ja ne!!


	3. darkness

Title: Dreams I've Longed to Remember

Author: Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto

Chapter two: Listen to my heart

Authors notes: Konnichiwa minna-san. Saki here.. .. been quite a while, ne? Gomen nasai, this may be written a little badly because I wrote this chapter a while back. Welp, r&r !

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Wing

Dreams I've Longed to Remember: Listen to my heart

            I watched silently as a young girl appeared in my view. Her eyes were red from crying; her face was wet from her tears. Behind her, a young man pulled her close. Closer and closer..

            I blinked, my vision blurred and I saw infront of me Heero Yuy. He walked up to me and brought me near him. His arms wrapped around my back, his heart captured mine. 

            Sighing, I closed my eyes and reopened them. The couple from before was still there. She wasn't me and he wasn't him.  My mind was once again playing tricks on me. It was all fake. It was unreal; a dream.

            I saw my life flash before my very own eyes. I saw the time when I first met Heero at the beach. Him being unconscience and me being there, watching and waiting for him to open his eyes. I was lost in my memories. Lost and couldn't find my way out. I now see the time when I saw Heero at my school. 

            My whole life was flashing before me as if it were warning me about my death. It was flashing like a lightning bolt. My heart hurt, it stung like a bee's sting.

            'Forget him'

A voice. My voice. My soul was crying out to me. It was pleading me to forget, to go on with life.

            ' He's a nobody. You don't need him.'

I searched for that voice.

            ' Come back to me.'

Dream, dream again. Dream of love. Dream of hope. Dream of a better day. Reminiscent of the past, no, forget the past. Start a new way. Create a new future. A future where we will all be happy. No one would ever feel the pain and hurt I have felt. No one would know how that feels.

            I'm forced back into my dreamland. The land of hope, love, and dreams. Why can't my dreamland be my reality? My reality, this reality. My life, their life. This is me..

to be continued..

Authors notes: Ano .. .. * steps out into the crowd* do you like it?  * people throws tomatoes and apples..* 

eheheee, gomen.. i know this is short.. i don't feel gundam wing anymore..demo, i will continue to write this story. 

Welp, r&r people!!

E-mail me at: IeNV1eeU@yahoo.com

I love talking to people.. and read my other stories.. I wroter fanfics for Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon, Angelic Layer, Marmalade Boy, Kodomo no Omocha, Final Fantasy 7, and I wrote one in fictionpress.net called rebirth of the soul .. demo im going to bring it here.. ja ne!


End file.
